Cause We've Ended As Lovers
by carousel333
Summary: "Maybe we should just tell them we're together." Logan looked up, panicked, "We cannot do that. Because Kendall will kill you." James and Logan are dating, but Kendall and Carlos have no idea.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Cause We've Ended As Lovers**  
**Pairing: James/Logan and Kendall/Carlos**  
**Rating: T**  
**Word Count: 2,365 (This Part)**  
**Summary: "M_aybe we should just tell them we're together." Logan looked up, panicked, "We cannot do that. Because Kendall will kill you." James and Logan are dating, but Kendall and Carlos have no idea._  
Disclaimer: I do not own BTR.**  
**Author Notes: I don't even know where this story came from, but I didn't question it just wrote it down. This will be a multiple chapter story, just not sure how many chapters. The title is a song by Jeff Beck of the same name.

-X-

"I'm so glad you finally have a night off," James said as he leaned down to kiss his boyfriend. "I've missed you."

Logan smiled, hooking his arms around James's neck. "I don't have to be at the hospital until 24 hours from now. What are we going to do with all our time?"

James smirked. He leaned down again, not wasting time and immediately deepened the kiss.

Logan was in the middle of his residency at the hospital downtown. He didn't get a lot of time off and was always on call, or at least it seemed that way to James. They both had busy schedules. James's new T.V. show was taking off and had filming, interviews and photo shoots to do. As much as he wished he could spend all day, everyday with the genius, he was so proud of Logan for making his dream of becoming a doctor reality. Some days it was a struggle but they made it work.

James pushed Logan back until he was flat on the leather couch in the middle of Logan's cushy two bedroom, condo in Los Angeles. He loved that Logan was a perfect fit against him. He was smaller, allowing for James to hover over him, cover him completely, all the while their hips lined up perfectly. Logan slid his hands under James's shirt, pulling until it bunched at his armpits. James pulled back just enough so Logan could pull his shirt up over his head before diving back down to attack Logan's neck. The moan Logan let out when straight to James's dick.

"You are so hot. How are you so hot?" James didn't give Logan the chance to respond as he kissed the shorter boy once more. Logan lifted his legs to wrap around James's waist, drawing him closer.

James could think of nothing but Logan_Logan_Logan. He could see nothing but the love in Logan's eyes. He could feel nothing but Logan's tongue, hot against his own, his legs wrapped tight around his waist, his hands warm against the his shirtless back.

Logan needed to lose his clothes. Like now.

James began to toy with the zipper on Logan's jeans, just as Logan's phone blared from the coffee table next to them.

"Ignore it," James demanded.

"It's Kendall. We've been playing phone tag for two days."

"So keep playing."

"It will be a minute, promise." Logan rolled out from under James to grab his phone. "Hey man."

"Hey Logan! I finally got you. How have you been?"

"Can't complain." Logan ran a hand through James's hair, giving him a small smile. James turned his head to give Logan's palm a chaste kiss. "Hospital is keeping me busy. How's Minnesota and Carlos?"

"Good and great. That's actually why I called. Do you have vacation time coming up?"

"Not really, but I can probably swing a week or so. Why?"

"Carlos and I are coming to visit."

Logan's smiled dropped as he stood up, detangling himself from James. "What? When?"

"A few weeks. I don't know how long we'll stay but hockey is over for the season. If you can take some time off, I want all of us to spend some time together. It's been too long since we've all had the chance to hang out."

"I'll see what I can do."

"You don't sound too excited to see you big bro, Logan."

"First of all, I'm older than you. Second of all, I am excited. I can't wait to see you." He shot a nervous glance at James, whose eyes were wide, staring right back at him.

"Good. I've been trying to reach James, too. Have you heard from him lately?"

"James? No, I haven't. I haven't seen him in a few weeks."

"How is it that you two live in the same city and never see each other?"

"We're both busy, Kendall. We see each other when our schedule allows it. James's T.V. show really took off." Logan smiled proudly at his boyfriend.

"Okay, well I'll keep trying him. I'll send you the flight information so you can pick us up at the airport. Love you."

"Love you too." Logan dropped his phone loudly back on the coffee table. "Kendall and Carlos are coming to visit."

"I gathered. Shit Logan, what are we going to do?"

"I have no idea." Logan rubbed his hands frustratingly through his hair. James pulled his arm, until Logan fell on the couch next to him. He gave a long kiss to Logan's temple before leaning back against the couch.

James's phone rang from its spot on the coffee table next to Logan's, but he made no move to answer it.

-X-

"James, their flight lands in 2 hours. We have to hide your stuff!"

"I'm going as fast as I can, Logan."

"We've had two weeks to do this. I told you to take this shit back to your house."

"Can you please yell at me later? We don't have time for this."

"We are so fucked. Kendall is going to kill both of us." Pure panic etched Logan's face as he ran around throwing stuff in closets, trying to hide the fact that James clearly spent more time at his condo than his own three bedroom house in Hollywood Hills.

"Hey- Logan- hey, stop, come here..." James took the items Logan was holding in his hands, tossed it on the bed and pulled Logan into his arms. "It's going to be okay. Everything will work out. Maybe... maybe we should just tell them we're together."

Logan looked up, panicked, "We cannot do that."

"Why not?"

"Because Kendall will kill you. I don't want you to die. I love you."

James let out a small chuckle. "I love you too. We won't tell them. I'll put this stuff in my car. I'll take it to my house while you go to the airport and all of it will be gone by the time you get back."

Logan smiled. "You're a good boyfriend." He leaned up to give James a quick kiss. "Let's start putting stuff in your car."

-X-

Growing up, James could only rely on three things, hockey, his beauty and his boys. Hockey was a good distraction from his home life. He could count the number of times on one hand the times his absentee father and his workaholic mother made it to a game and still have digits to spare. He loved his mother and he knew his mother loved him, just not as much as she loved her cosmetics company. He doubted his father gave two shits about him.

James had always been pretty and always would be. He often used his beauty as a way to score dates, get out of detention and sweet talk the cute cashier into giving him free smoothies when they lived at the Palm Woods. Logan used to tell him that his sense of personal vanity resulted in a bad case of narcissism. James had no idea what that meant but he thinks it has something to do with him being good-looking, so he just smiled and said thank you.

The most important part of his life has always been Kendall, Logan and Carlos. He met Kendall first. They were in the same class in Kindergarten and bonded over James' Minnesota Wild lunchbox. James met Carlos in first grade. The overly energetic kid accidentally tackled James into the sand while racing towards the swings. They have been friends ever since. Logan didn't move to Minnesota until third grade. Kendall befriended him first, recruiting him to be on their hockey team when he found Logan skating on an ice pond near his house.

The four of them were inseparable. They did everything together. That threatened to change when both of Logan's parents died in a car accident in eighth grade. They were barely 14, getting ready to start high school and a whole new chapter of their life. They had plans: hockey, girls, popularity and now all of that was jeopardized by tragedy. Logan's only other family was his maternal grandmother who lived in Texas. The boys couldn't stand the thought of losing Logan. He lost both his parents, now he was going to lose his best friends.

Kendall came to the rescue.

He somehow convinced Mrs. Knight and Logan's grandmother to let Logan stay with them. It wasn't long before the Mrs. Knight officially adopted him into their family.

It was because of this, that Logan and Kendall's bond became stronger. Sometimes James was jealous of their brotherly bond. He didn't have that with anyone and Kendall was his friend first. He learned to deal with it, however. Logan to got stay in Minnesota, that was all that mattered and besides, he had Carlos. Things weren't so bad.

Especially when they moved to Los Angeles in search of pop stardom. The band had a good run. After five years, a platinum record and numerous sold out shows, they decided to call it quits, right around the time Kendall and Carlos hooked up. To everyone else, this seemed to come out of nowhere but Logan and James always knew the oldest and the youngest members of their quartet had a thing for each other.

Post Big Time Rush life, brought along major changes for all of them. Kendall entered the NHL draft and was picked first round by the Wild. He moved back to Minnesota, taking Carlos with him. James often gave Carlos crap about being the trophy wife, but the insult held no bearing with Carlos. He was content to follow his boyfriend around; he looked at it as being supportive. Logan was accepted to med school at UCLA. James was happy that he would have one of them still in Los Angeles. James started doing modeling gigs and guest appearances on T.V. shows. He finally landed a show of his own, the lead character on a new drama show. The network was promoting it heavily; they thought it was going to be their next big hit. James agreed.

After dropping his stuff off back at his house, he made his way back to Logan's apartment. Letting himself in the door, he immediately hears laughter and voices that have been missing from his life for far too long.

"James!"

Carlos spots him first. He jumps off the couch and practically tackles James with a hug.

"Hi, Carlos." James hugs him back just as enthusiastically. "How are you?"

Carlos steps back. "Good, good. I've missed you, man. It has been too long."

"I've missed you too, buddy."

"What about me? Can I get a hug?"

James turned to find Kendall and Logan smirking at them. He hasn't seen Kendall in years and yet all he wants to do is grab Logan and kiss him until he can't breathe.

"Hi, Kendall." James steps forward and hugs him, clapping him on the back. "How was your flight?"

"Not too bad. Plane was on time, everything went pretty smoothly."

"Good. I'm happy you guys are here. It has been forever since all four of us have hung out."

"We were just talking about that actually," Logan says. "We want to do something tonight to celebrate the four of us being together again."

"Sounds like a great idea."

Logan smiles at him. James can't help but smile back.

-X-

"Why are we going out again? Aren't we getting a little too old to be doing this?"

The four of them were currently walking down the street towards the nearest club. Logan had been to many clubs, but the whole thing wasn't really his scene. He wanted to stay home and hang out at his place, but he was overruled. Carlos suggested the club and Kendall quickly jumped on board. What Carlos wanted, Carlos got.

Kendall scoffed. "We are not old, Logan. We haven't all hung out in over two years and we haven't gone bar hoping since before we called it quits on Big Time Rush. Plus from the sounds of it, you guys don't hang out that often either. It will be like a reunion."

"Come on, it will be fun. We can act like we are 21 again: new to alcohol, new to bars, no responsibility, relying on you to wake us up for rehearsal the next day," Carlos directed towards Logan.

"I don't recall that being fun."

"It's not like you have to go the hospital tomorrow," James offered. "Loosen up. Have some fun."

"Okay, okay, let's go," Logan gave in as Kendall and Carlos whopped and hollered, walking ahead.

James leaned down to whisper in Logan's ear. "Plus, when they get so trashed they won't remember anything, you and I can grind on the dance floor." Logan smirked. "Does that turn you on, Logan? Dancing close, my hands on your hips, hoping the boys don't get suspicious... me kissing your neck, pulling you tight against me, moving to the music, hot and sweaty-"

Logan stopped walking. "Shit, James."

"I want to kiss you so bad."

Logan looked up at James and could tell that was true. He could see it in James's eyes how badly he wanted to kiss him, how badly he wanted him. Logan would be lying if he said he didn't want James just as bad.

"Come on you two," Kendall called. "We're wasting precious time."

Logan forced himself to look away from James and walked quickly to catch up with Kendall and Carlos. It was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Cause We've Ended As Lovers**  
**Pairing: James/Logan and Kendall/Carlos**  
**Rating: T**  
**Summary: "M_aybe we should just tell them we're together." Logan looked up, panicked, "We cannot do that. Because Kendall will kill you." James and Logan are dating, but Kendall and Carlos have no idea._  
Disclaimer: I do not own BTR.**  
**Author Notes: I don't even know where this story came from, but I didn't question it just wrote it down. This will be a multiple chapter story, just not sure how many chapters. The title is a song by Jeff Beck of the same name.

P.S. I just realized I made Kendall a total ass in this story and for that I'm sorry. I can't believe I actually did that considering he's my favorite and all, but try to forgive him. And me. Read on!

-X-

"So James, who is going to be?"

James looked up at Kendall's question. The four of them were sitting around a table in a crowded bar, two tequila shots and one beer down. "What do you mean?"

"Girl at the bar in the extremely short red dress, the wallflower across the room in the extremely low cut shirt, or Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome on the dance floor."

"I'm fine where I am."

"Dude, don't tell me you've lost your touch in the few years I've been gone. Come on, I'll be your wingman."

"Of course I haven't lost my touch, don't be ridiculous. This night is supposed to be about the four of us hanging out, not hooking up with strangers."

"Since when did you become so selfless? You've put your libido over everything since you hit puberty."

Logan shifted uncomfortably next to James. James frowned, "That's not true. I've always put our music and you three above everything."

"I can name ten times off the top of my head you ditched us for some floozy girl. It's always been about getting laid with you."

James took a second to look at Logan. He looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here. "Fuck you, Kendall. You've been gone for two years. I know that I don't have the best track record but maybe I grew up. Maybe that's not my thing anymore. I know we don't talk as much as we used to, we're both busy and that's fine, but you don't get to come back after all this time and just assume I'm the same dumbass kid you left behind, because I'm not."

Kendall raised his hands in surrender. "Calm down man, I was just giving you a hard time."

"Well stop it. I don't want to hook up with those girls, I don't want the bartender's number and I definitely don't want you to be my wingman." James tilted his head back, emptying his beer then stood up and walked away.

Kendall looked shocked. "What the hell is his problem?"

Carlos stood up to follow James but Logan put a hand on his shoulder, pushing him back down. "I'll go." He glared at Kendall before turning and walking away in search of James.

-X-

Logan found James outside. He looked mad. Madder than mad. He was pacing furiously, when Logan approached him. "Hey, there you are. Are you-"

James cut Logan off with a kiss. A kiss that reached all the way to Logan's toes. He could feel how desperate James was, how he was pouring every ounce of love he had into that kiss. He immediately melted. James was a fucking good kisser.

"You believe me right?"

"What?" Logan's head was spinning a little from the kiss, he wasn't exactly following what James was saying.

"I don't want anybody else. That guy I was before, with the girls and the one night stands and playing games, that's not who I am. I don't want anyone but you. Logan, I love you. Please don't listen to Kendall. Please don't break up with me."

James threw his arms around Logan's shoulders, crushing him into his chest. Desperately holding onto him, praying he believed him. Logan had to believe him.

"Break up with you? Why would I do that?"

"Because of stupid Kendall. I don't want you to remember what a bad guy I used to be and think that I'm just passing my time until I find someone else. There is no one else, I swear."

"James, Kendall doesn't know everything. He's been gone a long time. He doesn't see how hard you've worked to get where you are with me, your show, saying no to your mother about becoming CEO of the company. I'm so proud of you."

"I know that Kendall's opinion means a lot to you. When Mama Knight adopted you, you and Kendall become like real brothers and you respect and look up to him. I'm worried that when he finds out about us, he's going to convince you to break up with me. God, I can't lose you, Logan. I can't-"

"Hey. Hey, stop." Logan ran his hands up and down James's back, trying to sooth him. "I'm not going to let that happen. We will tell Kendall when the time is right and he is going to have to get used to it. But maybe we won't tell him until after he goes back to Minnesota." Logan smiled when James finally chuckled. "I love you, James. Nothing Kendall says or does will change that."

"I love you too." James smile faded slightly. "You know that right?"

"If I had any doubt, I wouldn't be in this relationship." Logan pulled James's head down for a kiss. "Come on, let's go back inside."

Kendall attacked him as soon as they reached the table. "James, I'm sorry, man. I didn't mean to make you mad, I was just kidding around."

"It's fine. Let's just not talk about this anymore."

"Fine, you don't want to talk about your love life... Logan? Anyone special in your life?"

Logan's head snapped up at Kendall's question, then he shrugged. "Not particularly."

James visibly tensed. Logan slipped his hand under the table to rest on James's thigh, giving him a reassuring squeeze. "I'm pretty busy at the hospital."

"Date someone at the hospital. Problem solved," Carlos smiled, as if he was helping.

"You work too much," Kendall said. "You have to get out there and meet people."

"I'm fine, Kendall. I promise."

"I just worry about you."

"I know, but I'm a big boy. I'm perfectly happy with my life."

"See, Logan is happy. James is happy. You're worried about everyone else's love life, how about worrying about yours for a while. We've been here for hours and we haven't danced at all."

"I'm sorry, baby. Are you feeling ignored?" Kendall nuzzled his face into the side of Carlos's neck, bit down gently before kissing the spot.

"God, Kendall-" Carlos tilted his head allowing Kendall better access.

"If you start having sex at this table, I'm going home," James stated.

"Come on, Carlos. Let's go dance."

-X-

"James? Logan? James, are you here?" Carlos yelled.

Carlos moved farther into the gaudy house, hands full of groceries, closing the door with his foot. The boys all decided to have a BBQ at James's house instead of staying at Logan's small condo two days after the night at the club. Logan volunteered Carlos and Kendall to go to the store to stock up on food and beer, while him and James start to set up. Carlos wasn't sure what there was to set up if they didn't have any food or drinks yet, but he didn't ask questions.

Kendall was still outside, talking to his mom on the phone, so Carlos decided to hunt the other two boys down. As he got closer to the kitchen, he could hear James's voice.

"God, I've missed you... So much... Don't ever stop kissing me."

He had never heard James talk like that. He had always been a smooth talker but Carlos had never heard him sound so sincere. Peeking around the corner, he could see James standing with his back to him, standing in between someone's legs. He couldn't get a good look at the person, as they were sitting on the counter and James's was standing directly in front of them, by the looks of the clothed legs currently wrapped around James's waist, he would guess it was a man.

James to broke the kiss to whisper, "I love you," before kissing the mysterious stranger again.

What the hell? James was in love? How did Carlos not know about this? He was betting James didn't think they were going to be back so fast, so he decided to make his presence known.

Carlos cleared his throat and James jumped. He turned around to face Carlos but still stood in front of the stranger, face shocked.

"Shit, Carlos. You scared the crap out of me."

"I imagine so. You seem a little busy, didn't hear me calling your name."

"Yeah, uhh-"

"Don't be rude. Introduce me to your friend."

"About that. Carlos, please don't freak out. We were going to tell you, and uh... umm..."

Logan poked his head out around James's shoulder. "Hi Carlos."

Carlos dropped all of the bags in his hand as his mouth dropped open. "What the fuck?"

"Carlos-" James started.

"Is this a joke? Please tell me this is a joke."

Logan smiled, "It's not a joke."

"No, this has to be a joke. Because if it's not a joke, Kendall is going to lose his mind. How long has this been going on? Why didn't you tell me? I can't believe this!"

"You absolutely cannot say anything to Kendall. Sit down and we will explain, but I need you to stop yelling. If Kendall walks in that door and hears you, I'm dead."

"Of course, you're dead! James, how can you possibly think this is a good idea? Kendall is going to flip!"

"I'm aware of that but I need you to shut up so, stop fucking yelling!"

"Carlos, please sit down," Logan said softly. "We will explain."

Carlos fell into a nearby chair, not making any move to pick up the abandoned groceries on the floor. "You," he pointed and James, "And you," he pointed at Logan, "Are together? Like in love, together?"

Logan, still sitting on the counter with James in between his legs, smiled and wrapped his arms around James's shoulders, "Yup."

"How the hell did this happen?!"

"Carlos, if you yell again, I promise you I will punch you in the face," James glared.

"Try explaining that one to Kendall. You think he'll be mad about you two, try punching me and see what he does."

"Why do I suddenly feel like I'm the only one Kendall wouldn't stick up for? He would kill anyone who messed with either of you but we all know I'm dead when Kendall finds out I'm dating Logan."

"He would kill anyone that messed with you as long as it isn't me or Logan."

"Somehow that doesn't make me feel any better."

"That's because you're messing around with Logan."

"I'm not messing around with Logan!" James was now the one yelling. "This isn't some stupid summer fling."

"James, this could ruin your friendship with Kendall."

"Don't you think I know that? I tried to stop this, I tried to resist but I just couldn't. Kendall's friendship, our friendship," James pointed to Carlos, "means the world to me. But so does Logan. Kendall may never forgive me for this but it's a risk I have to take. I love him."

"Aww," Carlos cooed as Logan visibly melted. Logan gave James a quick kiss on the mouth, but James put his hand behind Logan's neck, deepening the kiss. "Okay, okay, I get. You two are ridiculously in love. Someone tell me how this started."

"It was me," Logan said. "I'm the one that started it. I'm the one that pursued James. It started out because I was lonely and missed you and Kendall, and James was there and familiar so I figured, why the hell not? Plus, have you seen him? He's hotter than the sun. It took months to even convince him to go out with me, let alone sleep with me."

"I knew it was a bad idea but the more Logan talked about it, the more I couldn't remember why. Why it was such a bad idea? He was hot, he was willing, what was holding me back? So I told him one date. We could go out on one date and that was it. We went to a movie, got some dinner at a fancy restaurant and went back to Logan's place."

"Wow, sex on the first date? Sounds like you James, but not you Logan."

"Excuse me," James interrupted. "We did not have sex on our first date."

"Not for a lack of trying. I did everything I could to try to get James to even kiss me, but he wouldn't budge."

"I may have agreed to go out with you, but kissing and sex is a whole other thing. I was still trying to save my pretty face from being smashed in by your stupid brother."

"So what happened after that?"

"Logan showed up at my house the next day. I barely had the door open before he was attacking me. After that, I was done. From the second he kissed me, there was no one else. I didn't want anyone else."

Logan kissed the side of James's neck. "I told you it was a good idea."

"Geez Logan, you animal!" Carlos cheered.

"I did what I had to do. I didn't know it was going to lead to more than just one night of mind-blowing sex, but I'm so happy that it did." James smiled at Logan's words and leaned farther back in Logan's arms. "But, seriously Carlos, please don't tell Kendall. We will tell him, when we're ready, just not yet."

"This is a pretty big secret to keep from my boyfriend. If he finds out I knew, I'm dead right along with both of you."

"Please Carlos," James begged.

"Fine, I won't tell him but I won't lie to him. If he asks, I'm telling him the truth. I won't let your secret relationship ruin my relationship."

"That would be a weird thing for him to randomly ask but deal."

"Now it makes sense why you weren't hitting on girls at the bar and why you got so upset at what Kendall said."

"Like I said, I was done the moment he kissed me."

"How long has this been going on?"

Logan and James' face both lit up. "About a year."

"A year? You guys have been together for a year? How is it possible you guys have kept it a secret this long?"

"James wanted to tell Kendall a couple of months after we started dating but I convinced him not to. I know Kendall will freak and I didn't want Kendall saying anything that could have ruined us. Our relationship was still new, we had to figure out what we wanted before we told you guys. I'm sorry we kept it from you, but it was necessary at the time."

"And now? I guess I get why you wouldn't tell us right away but why wait a year? Clearly you guys know what you want and it's each other."

The front door opened and closed. "Guys?" Kendall's voice rang out.

James quickly detangled himself from Logan, as Carlos bent down to pick up the groceries.

Kendall appeared in the doorway. All three of them froze, staring up at him. "What's going on?"

"Nothing just dropped the food. I'm such a klutz."

Kendall chuckled and leaned down to help Carlos pick up the food. He stood up and moved passed James to set the food on the counter. "Dude, is that a hickey on your neck?"

James' hand immediately clamped down on his neck. "No!"

Kendall stared at him, questioningly, but let it go. He didn't want to start another fight over James's love life.

"Okay, then. Let's start barbecuing!"


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Cause We've Ended As Lovers**  
**Pairing: James/Logan and Kendall/Carlos**  
**Rating: T**  
**Summary: "M_aybe we should just tell them we're together." Logan looked up, panicked, "We cannot do that. Because Kendall will kill you." James and Logan are dating, but Kendall and Carlos have no idea._  
Disclaimer: I do not own BTR.**  
**Author Notes: I don't even know where this story came from, but I didn't question it just wrote it down. This will be a multiple chapter story, just not sure how many chapters. The title is a song by Jeff Beck of the same name.

P.S. I just realized I made Kendall a total ass in this story and for that I'm sorry. I can't believe I actually did that considering he's my favorite and all, but try to forgive him. And me. Read on!

_Just realized I haven't thanked any of you. Man, I'm a horrible person. THANK YOU to everyone who has read, reviewed or alerted this story. You guys are the best and I love you all._

-X-

The rest of the week past by in a blur. James still had some promoting to do for his show, but when he wasn't working he was hanging out with the boys. It felt good for all of them to be together again. Plus with Kendall and Carlos so hung up on each other, it was easy for James to slip a hand under the table to rest on Logan's thigh without them noticing or hug him for longer than necessary without questions being asked.

He was a little jealous of Kendall and Carlos, however. It was hard for James to watch them be so affectionate when he had to hide his relationship with Logan. Kendall and Carlos could hug or kiss or touch each other whenever and wherever they wanted. He wanted to be like that with Logan. He wanted to be able to walk down the street and hold Logan's hand. He wanted to come home after a long day at work and kiss his boyfriend. He wanted to lie on the couch and have Logan rub circles on his back until he fell asleep.

But he couldn't do any of that.

Until they told Kendall and Carlos the truth about them, they had to pretend nothing was going on. They were just Logan and James, best friends since third grade.

James wanted to be James and Logan (because James' name should always come first), in love for the past year and boyfriends who hugged and kissed and had sex.

It's only been a week and James misses sex with Logan like crazy. A week wasn't even the longest they have gone without sex. Their busy schedules got in the way of their sex life more often than James liked, but they always made up for lost time.

As good as it was to have Kendall and Carlos around, James was ready for them to take a hike so he could have his boyfriend back. Logan only had 2 more days off from the hospital and Kendall and Carlos still had yet to make plans to go back to Minnesota.

Logan was terrible at taking time off, James was quickly finding out, not that he was surprised. Logan had always been a hard, dedicated worker. Even on his vacation time, Logan was calling and checking in with the hospital. When Kendall and Carlos announced they were going to pay Gustavo a visit, Logan jumped at the chance to go pick up some paperwork from the hospital. James wished he would have used the Kendall and Carlos free time for something along the lines of make out with your boyfriend time, but James knew Logan had been going crazy without going into work. He didn't complain (much), he was a supportive boyfriend.

James was hanging out at Logan's condo, waiting for him to come back. Logan promised he would only be gone an hour. It had been fifty-eight minutes (not that James was counting) when his phone went off. The caller ID read _Logan_ and James couldn't contain the smile that spread across his face.

"Hey, beautiful."

"Hey yourself. I'm leaving the hospital right now, I'll be home in 15."

"Good, Kendall and Carlos are still gone, we can catch up on our sexy times."

"You know we can't do that. What if they come home in the middle of us having sex?"

"Then they get a free show. You know we are good together, baby. They can see how much better we are at sex than them."

"Yeah and then Kendall takes you out back and shoots you."

_Well that killed the mood._

"Can we at least make out a little?" _Or not._ "I miss you."

"I miss you, too. They won't be here forever."

"You have to go back to work in 2 days and my show schedule is about to get more demanding. I feel like we are always racing against the clock. I just want to spend time with you."

"I know, I want that too. I'm sorry I went to the hospital today, I should have stayed home. We'll figure stuff out, we always do."

"I know we do. I'm not trying to make you feel guilty. I just… like I said, I miss you."

"I miss you, too. A lot. I'll be home soon and we can make out like teenagers until the boys get back."

"Best idea I've heard all week. I'll see you soon, I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Goodbye, beautiful."

James hung up the phone and turned around to see a smirking Kendall. His heart immediately dropped. "Shit. People need to stop sneaking up on me. Where's Carlos?"

"Decided to wait around for Kelly to get out of her meeting." Carlos always did have a soft spot for Gustavo's ex-assistant, now business partner.

Kendall was still smirking at him.

"What's up buddy?" James asked uneasily.

"I believe that's my line."

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to hear you tell someone you love them."

_Shit, shit, shit. _James wondered if he could get away with faking heart attack to get out of this conversation. He was a pretty good actor.

"Yeah about that... Kendall, please don't freak out. I didn't know how to tell you. You can be mad at me if you want but please don't be mad at-"

"Wait, wait. You're really in love?"

"Uhh... yes?"

"Dude, why didn't you tell me? I just thought you were chatting up some girl, or maybe your mom."

"Are we going to get into this conversation again? I'm not like that anymore. I'm trying to turn my life around."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. It's clear you've grown up and if you're really in love them I'm happy for you. Why in the world would I be mad at you for that?"

James faltered. "I don't know. Because I didn't tell you?"

"I'm not very happy about that part, not going to lie. Why didn't you?"

"I wasn't sure how you would react. It's not easy for me, talking about my feelings. You've been with Carlos for the better part of 5 years but you've been in love with him practically your whole life. Not everyone is that lucky. Plus, you've been giving me shit since the second you got here."

"I'm sorry about that. No more jokes, promise. So, give it up. Who's the lucky lady or is it a guy?"

"We're... we're not exactly ready to tell people."

"Come on, man, it's me. Is it someone I know?" James hesitated. "Oh my God, it is! Who is it? Logan, did you know James is in love? And with someone we know!"

Logan, who had just walked into the condo, dropped his armful of paperwork.

"Uh…" Logan avoided looking at Kendall directly in the eye, "Is that right?"

"Logan didn't know either? Damn you guys really don't spend that much time together do you?"

Logan bent down to pick up the papers. "We're busying people. We have lunch or dinner whenever we are both free." That technically wasn't a lie.

"You mean whenever James isn't out schmoozing his girlfriend or boyfriend. I'm still unclear on that. If you can't tell me who it is, can you at least tell me their gender?"

James glanced at Logan, who slightly nodded his head. "Uh, guy. He's a guy."

"Wow, man. Good for you. Well when you're ready, I want to meet him. I don't want to pressure you, but I'm not going to be here forever. I want to meet the man that made you fall in love. Plus, I got to make sure he's good enough for my boy."

James smiled as Kendall threw his arm around his shoulder. "He is. He's a really good guy."

"I really am happy for you, James."

"Thanks, that means a lot."

James glanced at Logan to see him smiling proudly.

"So James is in love. Carlos is in love. I'm in love. That just leaves you there, little brother."

Logan rolled his eyes. "I'm older than you and I'm fine, thanks."

"Don't worry we will find out someone awesome."

Logan rolled his eyes again, but he couldn't contain the smile on his face. James looked so happy by Kendall's approval of his relationship... even if he had no idea who he was in a relationship with. Maybe things won't be so bad after all.

-X-

Except things are bad. They are really bad when Kendall finds out.

James once again finds himself alone in the condo with Kendall when Logan sends an _almost home, I love you_ text to James' phone. Which happens to be sitting right next to Kendall when it buzzes. And it just so happens that his background is a picture of just Logan, smiling widely.

" James?"

James lifts his head at the sound of his name, but words die when he sees his phone in Kendall's hand. _Oh shit._

"Why is Logan sending you a text that says 'I love you' and why is there a picture of him on your background."

"Kendall-"

"Tell me this isn't what it looks like. Tell me that Logan is not the guy you've been dating and just neglected to tell me." James silence says more than words ever could. "Tell me, James!"

"Kendall, please calm down. I will explain everything."

"Don't tell me to calm down," Kendall fires back. "How could you possibly explain lying to me all this time? How did I not see this coming? How can you take advantage of Logan like that?"

"It isn't like that, I-"

"You expect me to believe that? James, I've seen you use girls and throw them away like yesterday's trash. I've watched you play games and trick people into bed with you. I always though the three of us were the exception, that you would never do that to us."

"Of course I wouldn't. I-"

"I can't believe Logan fell for your bullshit and then let you talk him into keeping it a secret. Talk him into lying to me."

"Kendall-" James tried to get a word in, but Kendall wasn't hearing it.

"I should beat the shit out of you. You've been trying to convince me for weeks what a different guy you are and how grown up and mature you've become. This proves I was right all along. You'll always be the same punk kid I grew up with. You don't care how your actions may hurt other people, you only care about yourself. You use people to get what you want and what you want most in life is to get off. You think you're good enough for Logan? You really think you can give him everything he needs? Lying to me is a really good start this relationship, asshole."

James tensed at Kendall's words. This is what Kendall really thought of him. And a little of what he thought of himself. He knew he wasn't good enough for Logan. He knew it was only a matter of time before Logan realizes that himself. After all this time, Kendall doesn't believe he has one decent bone in his body.

For the first time in years, he feels his eyes sting with unshed tears as he stares back at Kendall, lost for words, unable to defend himself.

Logan chooses that moment to walk in the house. He immediately freezes in the doorway, as the tension is thick enough to choke on. He's heart races with panic, sensing that thing he's dreaded the most for a year, was about to go down. "What's going on?" He knows the answer, before he even asks the question.

Neither Kendall nor James answer right away, as they glare at each other. Finally, James visibly deflates. He drops his arms that were crossed over his chest, his shoulders slump but his eyes never leave Kendall's. "He knows."

He pushes away from the counter he was leaning on and makes his way out of the room. Logan catches his arm, "James, please-"

"It's fine, Logan." It wasn't. It wasn't even close to fine. He gently pulls his arm out of Logan's grasp and continues out of the room and out of the apartment.

"Logan-"

"Don't," Logan turns to Kendall, glaring. "If he breaks up with me over this, I will never forgive you." He doesn't give Kendall a chance to respond as he runs out of the house.

"James! James, wait!" He catches the car door, before James has a chance to close it. "Please don't leave. Stay here, talk to me. I'll make Kendall leave. Please don't go."

"I can't be here right now, Logan." The lets one tear slowly slide down his cheek before he wipes it away angrily. "I have to go."

"No, James, please. Please don't leave. I'm so sorry for whatever he said." Logan is grasping at his arm, his shoulder, his neck, desperately trying to pull him out of the car.

"I'll call you later."

"I'm worried if you leave right now, you're never going to come back."

Logan barely finishes his sentence before James is out of the car and pulling Logan into his arms. "Of course I'm coming back. Don't ever say anything like that again," James voice cracks. He takes a deep breath, trying to get some control back. "I just can't be here with Kendall right now. Nothing he says will ever make me leave you. As long as you want to be with me, I'll be here."

Logan wraps his arms tighter around James' waist, burying his face in his chest. "I want you to be here forever. I don't want you to leave. Please don't leave James, please."

James puts his hand under Logan's chin to kiss him soundly. "I love you, Logan. I'll call you later."

Logan rises on his tiptoes to kiss him again, immediately prying James' lips open to slide his tongue inside James' mouth. James lets him. He has no idea when he is going to get the chance to kiss Logan like this again. When Logan practically sobs against James' lips, James pushes him back. "Go talk to him."

"I don't want to talk to him."

James can't help but crack a smile at Logan's pout. "Go. I love you." He detangles himself from Logan completely, before getting back in his car and driving away. He prays it won't be for the last time.

-X-

Logan waits till James' car turns the corner, before turning on his heel and stomping back into his apartment. He sees Kendall's face disappear from the window, knowing he just caught the entire exchange between Logan and James.

He slams his door shut, hoping Kendall gets the memo on how pissed he is. "Have you fucking lost your mind?"

"I believe that's my line."

"Don't fucking start with me, Kendall. This is not a joke. He left and he may never come back. This is all your fault."

"My fault? How in the world is this my fault? I'm not the one that lied. I'm not the one who has been sneaking around. I'm not one fucking James Diamond."

"You don't get to be mad, right now. You can't tell me who I can and can't date."

"I beg to differ. I think I have every right to be mad right now. You're fucking my best friend!"

"And you're fucking mine, you hypocrite!"

"That is not the same thing."

"Yes it is. It's exactly the same thing. You love Carlos, you guys go on dates, have sex, do domestic, monogamous things. So do James and I."

"Carlos and I didn't lie. We didn't sneak around for God knows how long, keeping secrets from people who are supposed to be our friends, people who are supposed to be our damn family."

Logan took a deep breath, trying calm down. He was so mad he was shaking. "Can you really blame us for not tell you? Look how you are reacting."

"How the hell did you think I was going to react? Did you really think I would just pat you both on the backs, say congratulations and wish you both the best?"

"Yes! You're my brother, Kendall. You're supposed to be happy for me not make my boyfriend cry." Kendall flinched at the word boyfriend. "What did you say to him? Tell me now."

"Why am I on trial right now? I deserve some answers. Explain to me how all of this started and how he possibly convince you to lie to me."

"It wasn't his idea, it was mine. I started all of it. I convinced him to go out with me, I seduced him, I asked him not to tell you."

"Why do I not believe that? Don't cover for him. He's been floating in and out of people's beds since he hit puberty, it was only a matter of time before he fucked over a friendship for sex."

"Don't talk about him like that!" Logan's hands curled into fists at his sides, "You have no idea what you are talking about, Kendall."

"That's because you've been lying to me!"

"This conversation is getting us nowhere. Get out. Just get out of my house. I'll call you when I'm ready to talk to you."

"I'm not going anywhere. Tell me how this started."

"You don't want to hear what actually happened. You want me to tell you what you want to hear. You want me to tell you that James took advantage of me, that he seduced me and made me fall in love with him and that he's using me."

"You think that he's not?"

"I know he's not!" Logan snapped, tackling Kendall to the ground, hitting, elbowing, and slapping anywhere he could reach. He was sick of Kendall's holier-than-thou attitude.

"Get off of me!"

Logan didn't move, instead he threw another elbow that happened to catch Kendall's eye. "I wouldn't be dating him if I thought he was using me. God Kendall, I'm not a little kid anymore and I'm fucking older than you!"

"What is going on?" Carlos appeared from nowhere, pulling Logan off of Kendall.

Logan breathed heavily, staring down at Kendall who was still lying on the ground, "Get out, Kendall. I'm serious."

"Logan, what is going on?" Carlos asked again.

"Get him out of here or I will call the cops," Logan directed at Carlos, before turning away. He slammed his bedroom door loud enough to shake the whole condo.

"Please tell me you didn't know about this." Kendall said quietly. Carlos remained silent. "Damn it, Carlos."

"It wasn't my place to tell you. I only found out a few days ago."

Carlos put his hand on Kendall's arm to help him up, but Kendall shrugged him off before standing up himself. "Don't be mad at me. I didn't do anything wrong."

"You helped them lie to me."

"No, I didn't. Kendall, you're overreacting."

"I really don't think that I am. Fuck, my eye hurts."

Carlos gently wrapped his arms around Kendall's waist. "I'm sorry you're upset, but I'm not sorry I didn't say anything. This was something that they needed to tell you themselves."

Kendall leaned on Carlos, letting him hold him. "This is so fucked up."

Carlos made a non-committal noise. "What did you say?"

"The truth."

"Hmmm," It was clear Carlos didn't quiet believe him. "Let's go get some ice for your eye. I do believe that Logan will call the cops and I'm assuming James is just as mad, so I guess that means we have to go check into a hotel."

He slid his hand into Kendall's and pulled him out of the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Cause We've Ended As Lovers**  
**Pairing: James/Logan and Kendall/Carlos**  
**Rating: T**  
**Summary: "M_aybe we should just tell them we're together." Logan looked up, panicked, "We cannot do that. Because Kendall will kill you." James and Logan are dating, but Kendall and Carlos have no idea._  
Disclaimer: I do not own BTR.**  
**Author Notes: I don't even know where this story came from, but I didn't question it just wrote it down. This will be a multiple chapter story, just not sure how many chapters. The title is a song by Jeff Beck of the same name.

P.S. I just realized I made Kendall a total ass in this story and for that I'm sorry. I can't believe I actually did that considering he's my favorite and all, but try to forgive him. And me. Read on!

_THANK YOU to everyone who has read, reviewed or alerted this story. You guys are the best and I love you all._

-X-

"James, please call me back. Or just come over, please. Kendall is gone, I kicked him out. I need you, I need to see you. I need to know you're alright. Just... call me."

Logan hung up the phone, resisting the urge to throw it against the wall. He's tried unsuccessfully to call James since the moment he heard the door close behind Kendall and Carlos. He thought about going to look for James, but figured if he wanted to talk he would call Logan back.

Instead he sent James a simple text message. _I love you_.

He set his phone down on the pillow next to his own, James' pillow. God, he yearned for James. He wanted so badly for James to be laying down next him and have his arms wrapped tightly around him. His whole body ached for James' touch. He needed James to touch him, hold him, kiss him... he just needed to hear James' voice.

He stared at the phone, praying it would ring or at least buzz with a text.

Stupid Kendall. Logan hated him. Well, not really. But he was really fucking pissed. He knew Kendall wouldn't be happy but Logan never would have thought he would be angry enough to make James cry. James never cried, ever. If only he knew what Kendall said to James, maybe he could fix it; fix that broken look on James' face. He never wanted to see that face again.

Losing James wasn't an option. Kendall may be his brother, but James was his life. If James broke up with him, he wasn't kidding when he told Kendall he would never forgive him. He had to do whatever he could to make sure that doesn't happen.

Logan jumps when his phone rings. He quickly moves to answer it but stops when the screen reads _Carlos_. He hit ignore before dropping the phone on bed again, rolling over and turning his back on the phone.

-X-

Logan jolts awake when he hears the front door open and close. His alarm clock reads 2:34. It's James. It had to be James.

He throws open his bedroom door. He isn't even halfway down the hall, when James' face comes into view. They rush towards each other and Logan jumps, throwing his arms around James' neck, wrapping his legs around his waist, forcing James to hold him. He can feel James shaking and Logan isn't sure if it's because of the added weight or because of the emotional roller coaster of the past few hours.

James carries Logan back into the bedroom, setting him down on the bed, before lying down next to him. He runs his fingers through Logan's hair, down his cheek, and back up again.

"I'm sorry," Logan whispers. "I'm so sorry." Logan pushes James onto his back so he can lie down completely on top of him.

"Shh, it's not your fault. Don't be sorry, I should be sorry. I'm sorry I left, I'm sorry didn't answer your calls or text you back. When I did call you, you didn't answer and I got worried. I thought you changed your mind. I'm sorry, Logan. Please don't break up with me."

"I fell asleep. I would have answered. I'm not going to break up with you. Ever. I love you, James. So much."

"I love you too," James wrapped his arms tighter around Logan, turning his head to kiss Logan's temple.

Logan lifted his head from James' chest to kiss him hard. James never wanted to do anything else but this. He wanted to keep Logan locked in his arms forever kissing him. Fuck acting and singing and playing doctor, all they needed was each other.

James pulled back and rested his forehead against Logan's. "I love the way you kiss me. I've never felt anything like the way I do when I'm with you, I hope you know that. I know I don't have the best past, but-"

"Hey, stop. I thought we had this conversation already. I don't care about that. I'm perfectly aware of your past. I know how you were with the girls and the one night stands. I grew up with you just like Kendall did, just like Carlos did. I witnessed all of that first hand. What Kendall doesn't know is that you're not that guy anymore, James. I know that you're not, it's time you start believing it too."

"I don't know what it is about him that gets under my skin. Being around him for five minutes and he has me trying to bend over backwards trying to please him. He makes me feel like the same dumbass kid I was when we were growing up."

"You're not. You're amazing and wonderful and talented and beautiful and so goddamn perfect, I can't believe you're mine."

"I don't want to be anyone else's."

Logan beamed before kissing him again. James knew they still need to talk but how could he think about Kendall when Logan was kissing him like that?

James flipped them, shoving his tongue in Logan's mouth, thoughts of Kendall long gone.

-X-

Logan stirred when he felt his side of the bed dip. He opened his eyes to see James looming over him, fully dressed. "Where are you going? Stay here." He tried to pull James back into bed with him.

"I have a meeting with the producers. I'll be back right after."

Logan smiled softly. He was so proud of James and his show. "Promise?"

"Promise. Kiss for good luck?"

Logan lifted his head off the pillow to meet James halfway, before dropping his head back down blissfully. "Love you."

"Love you too."

Now that James was gone, the bed just felt cold and empty. Logan decided to get up and start his day, even though there wouldn't be much of one until James came back from his meeting. He threw some laundry in, emptied the dishwasher and called his mother. Keeping busy with chores was a good way to pass time until James was done.

Logan wasn't surprised when Kendall showed up at his house a few hours later. He was surprised, however, that Carlos wasn't right beside him.

"I have nothing to say to you," Logan said, trying to slam the door closed in Kendall's face.

Kendall threw his arm out to stop it. "Please, Logan. I just want to talk to you."

Logan fully opened the door, but didn't move from the doorway, sending the message that there was no way Kendall was allowed in the house. "Where's Carlos? He didn't come along as a buffer?"

"He refused. He said this was something I had to fix."

"Smart man."

"Look, Logan-"

"No you look. I get that we lied and you have a right to be angry about that, but you don't have a right to be angry about the fact that James and I are together. I still have no idea what you said to him but you really upset him and for that I am really upset with you."

"I was just-"

"I don't need to you protect me from James. I am a grown man, it's time you stop treating me like a kid and stop treating James like a second class citizen."

"Logan-" Kendall was cut off by his phone. The caller ID read _Mom_.

"Let me guess, that's Mom."

Kendall's eyes widened in surprise as the pieces clicked. "You called our Mother? What are you five?"

"At least I didn't call Katie. I have nothing more to say to you until you fix things with James."

Logan slammed the door closed, leaving Kendall wondering how that conversation didn't go the way he planned it at all.

"_Kendall Knight, why is your brother calling me, telling me you made his boyfriend cry?"_

Awesome. Lecture time. He shouldn't have answered the phone.

"That was fast," Carlos called out as Kendall walked back into their hotel room.

Kendall said nothing as he flopped face first onto the bed next to Carlos. "Didn't go well I take it?"

"No," came Kendall's muffled voice from the mattress. He rolled over and continued, "It didn't go well. He called my mom and wouldn't even let me in the house."

"I wouldn't have either."

"Carlos! You're supposed to be on my side. They lied to me! And, we're talking about James here. James and my brother are fucking, that's just so weird, I don't know what to do with it. Apparently we are the only ones that didn't know, even my mom knew they were together. Now he's mad at me and called our mother and told on me like we're five."

"Kendall," Carlos said softly running his fingers down his arm, "I will always, always be on your side but it's my job as your boyfriend to tell you when you're being ridiculous."

"How am I being ridiculous?"

"Spend 5 minutes with the two of them and you can see what they have is real. They aren't just fooling around, they genuinely love each other."

Kendall pouted, "James doesn't love anyone but himself."

"You know that isn't true. James may be a prima-donna and in love with himself but he's always loved you, me and Logan more."

Kendall really couldn't argue that. James was conceited, but he was loyal friend. Or so he thought, until he found out James was sneaking around with Logan.

Kendall was the leader, the one who everyone relied on to fix everything but he had no idea how to make this better. Good thing he had Carlos to rely on.

"Carlos?

"Hmm?"

"I love you," Kendall looked up at Carlos, intertwining their hands. "I don't know what I would do with out you."

"Good thing you'll never have to find out." Carlos gave him a quick kiss.

"We should get married."

Carlos snorted, "No."

Kendall sat up, a little hurt, "What? Why not?"

"You only want to get married to one up James and Logan."

"That's not true. I love you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I'm not doubting your love for me. I know you're in this for the long haul but in the past 5 years that we've been together, never once have you brought up marriage. I don't need a ring on my finger to prove to me that you want to be with me. I'm not saying I wouldn't marry you if you asked me properly but I'm not going to marry to you so you can stick it to James and Logan and rub in their faces that we're a better couple than them."

"We are a better couple than them."

"No doubt about it." Carlos moved so he was straddling Kendall's lap. "I love you Kendall, but you're too hard headed sometimes. I will always be by your side, no matter what happens but you need to fix this."

"Logan said he won't talk to me until I talk to James."

"Guess you're making a trip to Hollywood Hills then."


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Cause We've Ended As Lovers**  
**Pairing: James/Logan and Kendall/Carlos**  
**Rating: T**  
**Summary: "M_aybe we should just tell them we're together." Logan looked up, panicked, "We cannot do that. Because Kendall will kill you." James and Logan are dating, but Kendall and Carlos have no idea._  
Disclaimer: I do not own BTR.**  
**Author Notes: I don't even know where this story came from, but I didn't question it just wrote it down. This will be a multiple chapter story, just not sure how many chapters. The title is a song by Jeff Beck of the same name.

P.S. I just realized I made Kendall a total ass in this story and for that I'm sorry. I can't believe I actually did that considering he's my favorite and all, but try to forgive him. And me. Read on!

_This is it. The final chapter. THANK YOU to everyone who has read, reviewed or alerted this story. You guys are the best and I love you all._

* * *

Kendall paced back and forth in front of James' house for ten minutes before he got the courage to knock. He wouldn't be surprised if James slammed the door in his face. He knew he deserved it.

Clearly expecting someone else, James answered the door with a smile. As soon as he saw Kendall, he frowned.

"If you're here to yell at me, I'm not really in the mood, so-"

"No yelling, promise." The look on James face meant he didn't believe him. "I actually want to apologize."

"You never apologize. What's the catch?"

"No catch. Just let me in so we can talk."

James eyed him for a moment before stepping aside and allowing Kendall to pass. James followed Kendall into the living room, as did an awkward silence. Not being able to take the uncomfortable tension, James spoke up, "Nice shiner. Carlos finally get tired of putting up with you?"

Kendall's eyes narrowed. "It wasn't my boyfriend that hit me, it was yours."

"Logan hit you?"

"Well elbowed me."

James smirked. He loved that man. "You deserved it."

"I know, look James... I'm sorry for everything I said. I didn't mean it, any of it."

"Sure sounded like you meant it."

"I was just angry. I am allowed to be angry about the fact that my brother and my best friend have been lying to me but I had no right to say any of that stuff that I did. I don't even really think that about you, I was just mad. How could you have kept this from me, James?"

"I wanted to tell you. I mean, not right away, I'm not an idiot. If things weren't going to work out, there was no need to tell you. Once I knew I loved Logan and that we were going to be together for a while, I wanted to tell you. I brought it up multiple times, but Logan shot it down every time. He was worried you would freak out... wonder why?"

"Put yourself in my position. If someone who has a past as... extensive as yours suddenly started hooking up with your brother, what would you do?"

"I would be pissed, but Kendall, it's me. I'm not some random person off the streets. You have to know that I would never take advantage of Logan or hurt him."

"Maybe not intentionally but things happens. This whole thing came out of nowhere, I'm not sure what to think. As far as I knew, you two were never more than best friends and you let me believe that you guys rarely see each other. Now I find out that you've been dating for a whole year, I'm not sure what to do with that information." Kendall looked over at James, who at least had a guilty look on his face. "Carlos says you're really in love."

"We are."

"How? How did this start?"

James wasn't sure this is a conversation he should be having without Logan. He wasn't sure what Logan would want him to tell Kendall. Everything was Logan's idea but he didn't want to come across as him telling on Logan. Plus, he could feel Kendall's judging eyes, judging him from the other end of the couch. "Dude-"

"Just tell me."

So James explained. He explained how Logan was missing Kendall and was lonely and kept asking to go out with him. Dates that James always turned down until he finally agreed just to shut Logan up. He left out the part about them sleeping together. Kendall didn't need to know everything.

"You didn't start it?"

James rolled his eyes. "No Kendall, I didn't. I'm not going to lie and say I'd never thought about it before but I didn't want to ruin our friendship, any of them. Mine and Logan's, mine and yours, yours and Logan's. But it finally got to the point where I couldn't resist anymore. He was suddenly the most important thing in my life and not being around him wasn't an option."

Kendall stared at him for a long moment before saying, "I've never heard you talk like this before."

"There has never been someone like Logan before."

"It's a little weird that it's my brother."

"I love him, Kendall. You said you were happy for me before. Can't we go back to that?"

"That was before I found out you were fucking my brother."

"You know what? Enough with the brother crap. I get that Logan lived with you and you're mom adopted him and I couldn't be more grateful that she did. Everything that we have done and everything we have gone through since Logan's parents died would not have been the same without him but I always thought we were all just as close. I thought we all grew up like brothers, that you and Logan weren't any closer than you and me or you and Carlos. I know that sounds weird now considering who we are dating but I thought we all had each other's backs. I thought we were all a family."

"We were. We are."

"No, we aren't or else there is no way you would think that I could use Logan. That I would sleep with him then toss him aside. I didn't realize it until I started dating Logan but I'm the only one you wouldn't protect. Carlos is your boyfriend, Logan is your brother, what am I?"

"You're my best friend."

"Then why do you always assume the worst of me? You make me feel so small sometimes, Kendall."

Kendall stared at James, shocked. This was probably the deepest conversation they had ever had. Neither of them are really big on talking about feelings, but here James was, laying it all out on the line. Logan must really be rubbing off on him. "I'm sorry. I never, ever meant to make you feel that way. I would do anything for you, James. If someone was messing with you, I would be the first person in line to kick ass."

"As long as it's not Logan or Carlos."

There was a long silence before Kendall spoke again, "I will try to be more objective when it comes to the three of you. I care about all of you in different ways but that doesn't mean I care about one of you less. I really am sorry James, for everything. For what I said, and they way I've been treating you. I didn't realize I was such a shitty friend."

"You're not. You're a great friend. You just treat me like shit sometimes."

They both chuckled.

"I guess I should have believed you were serious about Logan from the beginning. I could see it on your face when I caught you on the phone. Granted I didn't know it was Logan, but I could tell you really cared about the person on the other end."

"Does this mean you're okay with us being together?"

Kendall took a deep breath before answering. "You realize that if this goes south, that's it. There is no coming back from this."

_So much for being objective._ "Yes, I'm perfectly aware that if we break up, I will never hear from the three of you ever again."

"Well it's clear that Logan is just as much in love with you as you are with him. He gave me a black eye, kicked me out of his house and refused to talk to me until I fix things with you."

James' eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it either but you guys are obviously happy and as long as you continue to keep him that way and I don't have to hear about your sexcapades, I'm happy for you."

"Really?" James repeated.

"Yes, not that you need it but you have my blessing. I've never really said it before but I'm proud of you. You're working so hard on the show and trying to make a real name for yourself, you've let go of your partying ways and you're in love with Logan. It may not always seem like it, but I'm proud of the life you've built, James. All I've ever wanted is for you to be happy, Logan too, and if being together is what makes the both of you happiest, then I'm not going to stand in your way."

For the second time in 2 days, James felt his eyes fill with tears. He's always craved Kendall's approval and now he finally has it. He couldn't even open his mouth to respond he was so choked up.

The front door suddenly flew open as Logan stormed in, followed closely by Carlos.

"What the fuck, Kendall?" Seeing James with tears in his eyes, Logan got even madder. "What the hell is your problem?"

"You wanted me to fix things," Kendall replied simply.

"What did I say about making my boyfriend cry?" Logan pulled James off the couch and towards the door.

"Logan," James said quietly, trying to get his attention, "It's okay."

Logan stopped walking. "No it's not okay. You were supposed to come back right after your meeting."

"I just stopped by to get some clothes when-"

Logan kept on talking as if James had said nothing, "And when I called Carlos, he told me Kendall was here. What did he say to you? Why are you crying?" Logan leaned around James to yell at Kendall, "I have never been so mad at you in my life, Kendall. I can't believe you're being this big of an ass about this. Tell me what he said to you, now." Logan directed the last part to James.

"He said he was happy for us."

Logan blinked. "Really?"

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Really. I'm not a completely horrible person, you know."

Carlos sat down on the couch, next to Kendall. "I'm proud of you."

Logan squealed, which he would later deny when the other three make fun of him, and tackled Kendall from the other side. "Thank you, thank you!" He jumped back up to kiss James, hard.

"Just because I am okay with this doesn't mean I want to see you make out."

Logan laughed as he pulled away, but kept his arms around James' waist. "Are you okay with this enough to be my best man at our wedding?"

Kendall and Carlos' mouths dropped open at the same time.

"Carlos!"

Carlos turned his head when Kendall called his name, he looked absolutely panicked. He knew if James and Logan got married before him and Kendall, Kendall would lose his mind. He put a soothing hand on Kendall's arm, then asked, "Are you really getting married?"

James and Logan laughed. "This is going to be fun."

"So you're not talking marriage?

"Not right now. But we will one day."

Logan swung his head to look up at James. "Really?"

"Of course. I told you, Logan, I want to be with you forever."

Logan absolutely beamed.

"You guys can't get married before we do. I won't allow it."

"First of all," Logan stared hard at Kendall, "you don't have any say in what we do or when we do it. Second of all, since when are you getting married?"

"Since always. That's always been the plan."

James face contorted in confusion, "I thought you never wanted to get married."

"Why does everyone keep saying that? Of course I want to get married."

"You've never said anything before."

"So? Carlos, tell them they can't get married before we do."

"You really want to marry me? Not just to beat Logan and James?"

"Of course I do. You thought I didn't?"

"Well, we've never talked about it. I honestly thought you never wanted to get married."

"I have a ring locked away that says differently."

"You bought a ring? When?"

"Three days after our one year anniversary."

"Kendall Knight, you are too much. Why haven't you ever said anything?"

"I don't know, marriage is a big deal. I didn't want it to change our relationship, I still don't. You and me… it's important. I would be devastated if I lost you. I've always known you were it for me, Carlos. I just didn't want to rush getting married."

"Awww," Logan joked from his place in James' arms.

"Aren't they so sickeningly sweet? They grow up so fast."

"You may be dating my brother but I will still beat the shit out of you," Kendall scowled.

Carlos placed his hand on Kendall's cheek and turned his head so those beautiful green eyes were looking at him. "I meant what I said, I don't need a ring to prove that you want to be with me. If you don't want to ever get married, I'm okay with things just the way they are."

"I want to get married. I want to marry you. Whether you need a ring or not, you're getting one."

"Can I have it?" Carlos stuck his palm out, like he expected Kendall to drop a velvet box in his hand.

All three of them laughed. "It's back in Minnesota. It's in safe deposit box, I couldn't risk you snooping through drawers and finding it. Plus, I haven't proposed yet."

"You should. Ask me to marry you, Kendall. I'll say yes."

Kendall smiled at Carlos and kissed him deeply.

"Well this has been fun. Now that everyone knows James and I are together and Kendall and Carlos are going to get married, we're going to have sex." Logan pulled James out of the room and up the stairs. Kendall and Carlos never looked up.

Carlos pulled away slightly, "You still okay with that? Logan and James I mean."

"It's weird seeing them make out, but yeah I think so. Do you think it was weird for them when we first started dating?"

"No, we were a lot more obvious than they were. They knew you were in love with me years before we started going out."

Kendall smirked. "You were just as much in love with me."

"I was. Still am."

He had no doubt Carlos was going to say yes when he proposed. He planned on asking him as soon as they got home and he could get the ring. James and Logan better not steal his thunder.


End file.
